Heroes League: New life
by Tahir
Summary: finally it's here! back in business baby


Down in Mount Ebbot were a whole civilization of monster while the punisher rages on the whole universe after meeting her grandmother trying to run from her demonic grandma they fall down in the ruins meeting flowey and their adventures begin meeting new friends and fighting these crazy/and silly monster befriending them all through this they meet Asriel Dremuur though it was a tough fight they end up defeating Asriel…It is a sad time they never saw Asriel again but all of the monsters arise up to the surface. And now their journey has just began. So my child where do you go next? Toriel asks anxiously. Hmm I have an idea just follow me. Deep down in the depths of Ebbot, the empty feeling flowey sits there just…But then there punisher stands before flowey. Flowey then asks what do you want from me? Oh nothing much punisher then changes flowey into asriel . You have done your part by breaking the barrier. Asriel seems confused . but I helped all the monster get back to the surface and be in peace with the animals once again. But yes you did that, but no you didn't. How?! Asriel asks but even more curious. The animals knew I was going for the monsters so they tried to compromise with them the monsters refused and they took it as an excuse for the animals disliking monsters, their king was very stupid. Then they both waged in war animals, confused why the war started but had no choice. So take being in your original form as a reward. Punisher says disappearing into the dark. Back at the tower. _STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Both ninjork and Drago stare at their little sister. What now. Ninjork yelled angrily. We all need to work together to stop our mother right? Right the both of them said. but I thought brother freed mo- well well well. The pathetic brothers fight again with their sister to stop them. Trigon says interrupting Ninjork. Applecrack,rainbowthrash…Destroy them! Ninjork just passes by them and both of them_ pass out. There they are! Twilight says happily. Drago glares at Chica. What they just barged in! Now trigon. He disappeared leaving his little toys. Ninjork says unconcerned. Later back in Ebbot, Asriel hopes he can make friends with the ones he hurt. Its chilly. Asriel picks up a scarf lying on the ground. That feels better. Asriel forms 2 of his swords he used in battle but the blade is shorter. Asriel not paying attention he swipes at a fly and a rainbowish slash destroys the tree in two. I just hope I can find that animal. Later in Arons house. Lazybones! Papyrus screams. Its unruly to leave your dirty laundry in other Animals houses. Oh come on paps… sans starting a pun. Don't you do it. Throw me a bone. Ha! *snort* nice one sans. Toriel says giggling. This is awesome! Lucy says exited. Monsters living in your house! Yea but its to much ruckus all the time. Aron says unpleased. I do miss Asriel, he was just so cute. Looks like someones got a crush. Lucy says being obnoxious. Wha- I do not! So… this is where that animal lives I feel so much power in her. Knock knock! It must be the pizza and Italian man. Oh goody my spaghetti is here! Papyrus says. She opens the door only to see asriel. Asriel!? Everyone else screams his name. Sans eye turn blue looking at him in quite unpleased to what he did to him. My child! Toriel crying so happy to see her son once again. You're badly wounded Toriel says.

A little after asriel finishes explaining what punishers evil plot is they all prepare to get stronger and be able to endure punishers mind control. Iit seems we have a couple of months until the first rip in the universe starts. I applied you into school Toriel said recommended age is 13 right? Aron asks. Yes. Asriel answers. Same age! Cant wait Asriel. Lucy says in delight. Awesome! Says flare (He is the 2nd child age 12 Arons little brother). Who are you Asriel asks? I'm Flare Aron little bro! Ok

The next Day.

Hey! Aron jumps on Asriel in his sleep! Wake up first day of school! Ah! Wha?! Asriel says very tired. EW! Your drooling! Asriel!

Ok so… what do I do? Asriel asks. Oh wait here's your tooth brush, and wash cloth. Aron says excited. What do I do with them? Ok just follow me. After a series of time and learning at school its finally release time. Who are the girls getting all the attention? Asriel asks to Flare. You got to be kidding me, those are the most popular girls in school! Holly ,and rose. Holly is the lopunny, and rose is the Nine Tails. And they are always accompanied by Bill the Lucario, and Dee the lopunny. Oh… I'm going to talk to them. Asriel says very confident . W-wait! Flare says nervous. You can't you'll get a…um…A tail beating by Bill and Dee. Asriel looks back at Flare. Have you bothered looking at their power? Heh , no. Flare answers embarrassed. Hello um. Asriel says nervous. Oh shoot I forgot. Asriel tell himself in his head. It's Holly. The lopunny says. And, rose. The Nine tails says. Thank you. How is your Day? Asriel says still nervous. Oh no here they come. Flare says frightened. Hey are you hitting' on our girls?! Bill and Dee says in Anger. No I'm just kindly greeting them. Hmph well stay away from them or the janitor will be scraping you from the floor! Bill says clenching his fist. You guys aren't that strong. Asriel says. What did you say goat boy!? Dee says even more furious. Fine you wanna fight?! Tomorrow at the parking lot 3:30 Pm! Bill says. Ok.

Back at Aron's house You did what!? Toriel says disappointed. I knew that kid had a bone to pick with them. Sans! you and your filthy puns! Papyrus screams. Later that night Drago wakes Asriel up. Here follow me. says confused. You wanna beat those punks? Drago whispers. yes! Then come on. Drago presses a button then it a huge training room. Ok before we start the room is on 100 gravitational level. It will be pretty hard to walk, are you ready? Yes! Asriel says excited. Ok start! When the gravitation hit 100 Asriel was stuck to the ground. Lets go! Drago says.

The next day

Ready Goat Boy?! Both Bill and Dee say.

Tch are you ready Asriel swipes, at Bill and Dee and a rainbowish slash sent them flying.

Well that was easy. Flare and Asriel say. Holly and Rose have a devastated look on their faces. H-how did you do that? They weren't that strong.

Later that Day while Flare, Asriel, Lucy, and Aron are on their way back. A Honey badger appears from a portal ,armed with swords and Blasters. Do you know how long it has taken me to find you?! This badger says angrily. He Grabs one of his swords and points them to the children. Once I'm done with you I'll have your head on my wall!

To Be continued


End file.
